La Cage aux Folles Drabbles
by schwaermend
Summary: La Cage aux Folles / Ein Käfig voller Narren. Verschiedene Drabbles. Renato/Albin bzw. Georges/Albin. Slash.
1. I

I.

„Renato?"

Albins Stimme schien plötzlich ungewöhnlich ruhig, fast schon zurückhaltend und leise, wo er doch nur ein paar Minuten vorher erst regelrecht tosend aus der Show zurück in die Wohnung gekommen war, um sich direkt abzuschminken und umzuziehen.

„Was ist denn, Liebes?", erkundigte sich Renato, während er den kurzen Weg zwischen Wohn- und Schlafzimmer zurücklegte.

Halb abgeschminkt drehte Albin sich um, schien aber direkt durch Renato hindurchzuschauen, als er sagte:

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wann du-", er unterbrach sich, drehte sich um und lächelte Renato im Spiegel an.

„War das nicht eine wunderbare Show? Sie haben mich geliebt, weißt du?"


	2. IIa

II.a)

Zögernd trat Albin aus dem Schlafzimmer und klopfte sacht an den Türrahmen, um Georges Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er leise, nachdem Georges ihn einige Sekunden nur wortlos angesehen hatte. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Georges durchquerte mit wenigen langen Schritten das Wohnzimmer, nahm Albins Hände in seine und küsste sie sanft. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Liebling."

Verlegen zog Albin seine Hände zurück und lief an Georges vorbei einige Meter in das Zimmer. „Du schmeichelst mir zu sehr. Das Hemd! Es könnte von dir sein. Die Hose hat gar nicht meinen Stil und die Schuhe…!"

„Wie ein Mann."


	3. IIb

II.b)

Albin drehte sich abrupt um. „Wie ein Mann?"

Wenn Georges auch in zwanzig Jahren gelernt hatte, welche Antwort in welcher Situation die richtige war, so wusste er nun nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

Wie ein Mann, ja, ein gut aussehender Mann. Ein Mann, der Georges Herz schneller schlagen ließ und ihn ganz schwindelig machte, obwohl er schon eine so lange Zeit mit ihm zusammenlebte.

Ein Mann, der zudem noch die gleiche Person war, die sich erst vor einer Stunde mit vielen Einkaufstüten im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen hatte und trotzdem wie jemand ganz anderes schien.

„Ja, mein Herz, wie ein Mann."


	4. IIc

II.c)

Albin nestelte an einem Blumenstrauß herum, der als Dekoration auf dem Couchtisch stand, seit Albin am Tag zuvor die Obstschale nach Georges geworfen hatte, die an der Eingangstür zerschellt war und einige hässliche Kratzer im Holz hinterlassen hatte.

Georges fürchtete allmählich, die falsche Antwort gegeben zu haben.

„Albin, es sieht ganz wunderbar aus, ganz wunderbar. Ich--", er stockte. Wann hatten sie aufgehört, das auszusprechen, was sie fühlten?

Nach wie vor zupfte Albin unentschlossen an den Blumen, drehte sich aber bald wieder zu Georges um, als dieser weiter nichts sagte.

„Gut, wenn es dir gefällt, werde ich es öfter tragen."


	5. III

III.

„Georges, wer war der rothaarige junge Mann heute?"

Albin versuchte, gleichgültig zu klingen, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Egal, wie oft Georges ihm versicherte, dass es keine anderen Männer in seinem Leben gebe, kamen die Zweifel doch immer wieder zurück, wenn sie (auffällig oft viel jüngeren und ausgesprochen hübschen) Bekannten von Georges auf der Straße begegneten.

„Ein Gast, nichts weiter."

Georges machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von der Abendausgabe seiner Zeitung aufzublicken.

„Ein Gast, nichts weiter, ja? Und das glaube ich dir, weil…?"

Georges faltete die Zeitung zusammen und sah Albin endlich an.

„Weil ich dich liebe."


	6. IVa

IV.a)

Albin – Zaza – verließ an Renatos Arm unter tosendem Applaus die Bühne, nachdem sich der Vorhang zum letzten Mal für diese Saison gesenkt hatte und wusste nach langer Zeit endlich nichts auszusetzen an sich, seinem Leben und der Welt im Allgemeinen.

Obwohl er das schon ausgiebig auf der Bühne getan hatte, lobte Renato noch einmal alle seiner ‚Mädchen' und bekam dafür von jeder einen lippenstiftschwangeren Kuss auf beide Wangen, ehe sie sich schnatternd und lachend aufmachten, die Nacht durchzufeiern.

Im leeren Korridor griff Albin nach Renatos Hand.

„Gerade hat ein Dutzend hübscher, junger Damen dich geküsst und du bist noch hier?"


	7. IVb

IV.b)

Renato konnte nicht anders, als Albin in seine Arme zu ziehen. Es erschien ihm seltsam ungewohnt und vertraut zur gleichen Zeit, doch musste er sich kaum merklich schmunzelnd eingestehen, dass es ungewohnter gewesen wäre, würde Albin Hosen tragen.

„Natürlich bin ich noch hier, mein Schatz. Die hübscheste junge Dame hat mich nicht geküsst!"

Albin lachte – vermutlich, weil ich ihn als junge Dame bezeichnet habe, dachte Renato mit einem leichten Anflug von Schwermut.

Doch als Albin die Arme um seine Schultern legte und ihn küsste – mit ebenso viel Lippenstift wie alle anderen –, war Renato, als seien sie beide wieder jung.


End file.
